Country of Roses
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: A little girl who lives in a world filled with roses patiently waits for one of her best friends to return. Includes OCs, magic/summoning and a dedication. May turn in to a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_In a country of roses; where they bloom so brightly,  
>lives a little girl the age of only fifteen.<br>When the roses bloom,  
>she'd run through them; letting the thorns cut her legs,<br>letting her blood drip down from the wounds.  
>She'd only laugh and giggle,<br>not having a care for her well-being at all.  
>This little girl; has given up on love.<br>The little princess._

* * *

><p>"Mama, I don't want to study today!" Rin Light said; following after her mother as she busily hurried to get to the Pandora meeting with Rin's father.<p>

"Sorry dear, but I have to go for a meeting. Play with your Chain." Delia Light said hurriedly; her Pandora Pendant; which showed that she was a member of Pandora dangling from the gold chain around her neck.

"But Mama—"

"If you don't want to, practice summoning, okay? Your father and I will see you when we get home." With that, Delia shut the door behind her as she rushed away to meet Rin's father at the carriage.

"…Summoning, huh?" Rin murmured softly. She brought out the Blood-Sealing Mirror that she had received from her mother so she could make a Contract with a Chain. "Maybe I'll try summoning a shadow bird today."

Rin's family were known to have magical abilities to summon. They could summon creatures; demons, Chains, angels, mythical creatures, whatever the case may be. Rin ran her thumb along the sharp teeth; drawing blood. She drew the magic circle with her blood. "_Achyth yrath chreth, muith Iauth lyegaroth!_" She spoke the incantation; and the blood she used to make the circle flared up with black energy. When it faded; there in the middle of the circle was a bird made from shadows. It was completely black with yellow eyes, a long, flowing tail, wide wings and a long beak. It chirped softly to Rin, as the blood circle vanished.

"I did it! Mama, I—" She trailed off as she remembered that no one was home with her. The bird hobbled towards her; nudging at her leg. She smiled slightly. "Thanks. You should meet Nanirine."

The bird cocked its head to the side. She smiled; crouching down and stroking the soft feathers of the shadow bird. "Nanirine is my Chain. A giant phoenix! You'll like meeting her." Rin said. "I'll name you Veidath. Do you like that name?"

Veidath flapped its wings with another chirp. "Come on, let's go outside to the rose garden!" Rin giggled, as Veidath perched itself on her shoulder. "Do you like roses?"

Veidath ruffled its feathers as Rin shut the door behind her and she headed towards the large rose patch in the forest behind her house. "Roses are really pretty. You'll like them. Brayden used to come with me to the roses, but then he was admitted to the hospital." Her expression saddened. "Brayden is still there. We'll visit him after you see the roses, okay?"

Veidath cooed gently in her ear as they reached the large patch of blooming red roses. Rin smiled gently. "I remember when Brayden and I came to this rose garden. See, those two roses in the middle of the patch?"

Veidath tilted its head to the side again as Rin walked through the thorny flowers; the sharp thorns that dotted the stems of the flowers scratching her legs. She simply smiled as she crouched down in front of the two roses that sat in the middle of all the rest. "See? These two…are a brilliant blue colour." She ran a finger along a soft petal of each of the unusual blue roses. "You see, Brayden and I planted these roses together a long time ago. I've always come here to take care of them."

Veidath fluttered down from her shoulder to take a closer look at the roses. Glowing yellow eyes glowing vibrantly in the shadows of the trees, Veidath retreated to its place on her shoulder. "These are the roses that Brayden and I took care of ever since we met." Rin smiled gently to herself. "I remember; very clearly. It was when we were only 8 years old."

•

_An eight-year old Rin skipped through the forest; wearing a pale purple sundress and black shoes. Her pitch black hair cascaded down to her knees; and her dark blue eyes glanced around in awe at the tall, leafy trees. Her parents had gone to another meeting for Pandora, and she had yet to make a Contract. "La, la, la, la, la. ~" She giggled; forcing happiness in to her mind as she came to the vast rose patch that she had found the day before. "Wahh, it's still pretty!"_

_She remembered what people would say when they saw her and her parents. _They're witches,_ they would whisper amongst themselves. _They don't have a place in this world, _they would mutter scornfully. _That little girl probably has never even stepped out in to the 'light'!_ That one struck her the most. The light; what was the light?_

_A roar shook her thoughts; as trees not far from where she stood started to crash to the ground. "What the—"_

_A large Chain tore through the forest; seeming to be in pursuit of something. That's when someone around her age stumbled in to the clearing; falling to his knees in the roses. A boy with brownish-blonde hair and green-blue eyes. "Eh…?" She stood there; frozen, as the Chain ripped in to view._

"_The Way opened and a Trump escaped…" She murmured; speaking her observations absentmindedly. She blinked again. "Oh. That boy is going to be devoured by the Trump. I should save him." She cut her thumb with her sharp teeth; letting the blood flow. With a swift movement; she whipped her arm; splattering drops of scarlet blood on to the ground in front of her. "Light Family special technique; Quick Summon! Two-headed dragon!" The drops of blood shone a bright purple; shooting in to the sky as thin, tall pillars of purple light. Horizontal beams of purple light connected the pillars; and when the light vanished; there stood a large black dragon with red spikes and two heads that spouted puffs of smoke and small spurts of red flames. Their purple eyes gleamed as it rumbled lowly. "Kill the Chain!" Rin shouted her order._

_It all seemed to happen within an instant. The heads' jaws dropped; letting twin sheets of red flames erupt towards the ugly Chain. The Chain was eaten up by the flames and a terrible scream was emitted from the open jaws of it; as it diminished in to a small bit of black ash which was swept away in the light breeze. As soon as the Chain was killed, the dragon vanished. With an exhausted sigh, Rin fell back on to the soft grass. Some of the roses had been squashed by the large, clumsy feet of the Chain; as well as her summon. "Eh, so tired. ~ Who knew it'd actually work; and that I could actually summon a two-headed dragon?" Rin murmured to herself. "Wahh, so tired now. Hey," She directed it towards the boy who kneeled in the roses; still shaking a bit. "Are you okay?"_

"_I-I…" The boy stammered; rising to his feet and slowly approaching her. "You saved me…"_

"_Uh-huh. But some roses were destroyed in the process. That's saddening." She sat up and looked at the boy. "I'm Rin."_

"_My name is Brayden. How did that dragon appear?"_

"_Oh; I come from a family of summoners." She replied._

"_Really? That's so cool!"_

_She shrugged. "I guess; to normal people it would be. Oh! Mama has some rose seeds that she conjured. Let's go plant them here to replace the ones that were crushed!"_

•

Rin stood up and made her way out of the roses. "Let's go visit Brayden now, okay, Veidath?" The shadow bird simply chirped as she skipped along the path to exit the forest. As she exited the forest, she took out the Blood-Sealing Mirror. "I'll get Nanirine to take me to the hospital. ~ I don't feel like walking all the way there. So, Nanirine, come out!"

Black and dark purple flames flared up behind her; rising in to the air to create a pod of flames behind Rin. A pair of black wings dripping with purple flames unfurled from the black and purple flames. A long black beak tore through the pod as it shattered; revealing the black phoenix known as Nanirine. "Nanirine, let's go to the hospital!" Rin called up to the large bird. Lowering its neck, it allowed Rin to climb on to its shoulder; where she sat down and held up tightly as Nanirine rose in to the sky and flew off.

* * *

><p>Brayden lay in the hospital bed; staring out the window. He had been here for a while. He missed being able to walk out in to the warm sunshine and visit the rose garden with his friend Rin. But he wasn't allowed to leave his room. "I'm sorry Miss, but you can't visit right now." The voice of a nurse sounded outside his door.<p>

"Sorry, but I have to visit him." A familiar voice replied.

"Miss, don't make this difficult—!"

"Ow, let go!" Crashes and yells sounded. "Let go, let go, let go, let go! Nanirine, come out!" A loud screech blasted outside his door, along with a high-pitched shriek. Suddenly, his door opened, someone entered, and the door slammed shut. There, he saw Rin; with a strange shadow bird perched on her shoulder. She smoothed down her black hair; her dark blue eyes glittering mischievously. "Hi Brayden!" She greeted brightly.

"Rin?"

"I hope you didn't forget me. I visit you almost every day! I don't remember those nurses being so pushy though. One of them grabbed my arm; and it hurt! Luckily, Nanirine's illusions freaked the nurse out and I was able to come in!"

Brayden simply smiled; shaking his head slightly. "You're the same as always, Rin."

She laughed, and sat down at a chair beside the bed he was resting in. "The roses are blooming; they look very pretty!" Rin said; resting her chin on the side of the bed. "And I practiced summoning again. I summoned a shadow bird! I named it Veidath. Don't you think it's a suiting name? Veidath, say hello."

Veidath cawed; fluttering its wings at him. Brayden flinched slightly at the ghostly creature; Rin only laughed. "Brayden, Brayden, when will you be able to leave?"

Brayden gently patted the top of her head. "I'm not sure. Wait for me, okay? And we'll go to the rose garden together again."

Rin gave him a big grin. "Alright! Definitely, I'll make sure that Brayden and I go to see the roses again! Until then, Veidath will stay with you; so you won't be lonely. I'll visit every day too!" At her command, the shadow bird hobbled off her shoulder and perched on the bedpost. "I promise. Brayden will never be lonely!"

A smile lit his face. "Thanks Rin. I'll get out of here in no time. Just wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Long one-shot here; which may turn in to a two-shot. ~ Dedicated to Brayden; who is in the hospital. I __**know**__ that he won't see this; I don't really tell people that I know my Fanfiction account, and for the fact that the fear that people's eyes will burn out from reading these fanfics of mine is terrifying. xD But anyway, Brayden, I really hope that you're going to be alright, you gave me a damn heart attack when I found out that you were at the hospital. You better not die or anything, got it? Come back to school soon; or you'll do terrible in your classes. Not too pleased that you've been partnered with a girl in science class, but whatever; I see how it is, I see how it's rollin'. See you on Monday. ^^ To the other readers; I hope you liked this, a continuation might be written; depends if I have the time and the energy. Until then, I bid you all a farewell. Sweet dreams, and don't let the demons devour your souls. ~  
><strong>Edit!: <strong>Oh, and I've written the continuation! But beware; it has a swear word in it. xD Oh, and there is an alternate ending. I uploaded the alternate ending before the actual ending by accident. Whoops. Anyway, alternate ending is for those who like sad endings!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_In a country of roses; where they bloom so brightly,  
>lives a little girl the age of only eighteen.<br>When the roses bloom,  
>she'd stand and watch,<br>with him right there by her side.  
>She'd only laugh and smile to him,<br>for he was there with her.  
>This little girl; has finally been able to be at his side.<br>The little princess._

* * *

><p>Eighteen-year old Rin Light scurried up the path that led to her house; which was shrouded with a light layer of mist. A brown paper bag filled with groceries were hugged in her arms; a black shadow bird with flowing plumage and glowing yellow eyes flying after her. "Hey, Veidath!" Rin called up to the bird. "Are you hungry? Brayden said that he'd make pizza today, aren't you excited?"<p>

Veidath; a creature that was summoned by Rin three years ago replied with a shrill cry. Rin never stopped smiling; after Brayden was released from the hospital a few months ago, she always smiled, and laughed constantly. Why? Because Brayden was right there by her side. She slowed to a walk as she reached the door; opening it and peering inside. "Brayden! I'm back!" Veidath's chirp echoed through the house as it perched on her shoulder. Slipping her shoes off, she closed the door and went to the kitchen. Putting the groceries on the counter, she went to the living room; where Brayden was sleeping on the couch.

Brayden's parents were divorced, and they were both far too busy to return to the little house that wasn't too far from Rin's house. Rin let Brayden stay at her house; since her mother and father were always so busy with Pandora meetings. Dropping to the carpeted floor in front of the couch, Rin poked Brayden's forehead. Mumbling; he shifted in his sleep. Rin looked at the bird on her shoulder. She nodded to it. Veidath hobbled down her arm and fluttered over to Brayden's ear. Letting out a loud caw, Brayden jolted awake. "W-What…?" He muttered; half asleep.

Rin laughed. "You fell asleep. ~ Veidath decided to wake you up. I came back from the store; shall we make dinner? ~"

Brayden chuckled, and sat up. "Yeah. School is starting in a week, right? Are you ready to go to university?"

Rin nodded; as she led the way to the kitchen. "Yep! I'm really glad that we're going to the same university. You worked really hard to make up your absence at school, and you graduated with the class! I'm proud of Brayden. ~ Nanirine and Veidath are proud too."

"Thanks Rin. I'm ready for university; it'll be great."

"Brayden, you should make a Contract with a Chain!" Rin said unexpectedly while they ate dinner.

"Eh? A Chain?"

"Uh-huh! Mama's friends at Pandora gave her an extra Blood-Sealing Mirror, and with that, you can have a Chain! I can summon one, if you want."

"I don't I can handle being a Contractor yet." Brayden said; finishing his dinner.

"I think you can. ~ Brayden is a strong person." Rin said with a smile; finishing her dinner and carrying her plate to the sink in the kitchen. "A Chain that can soothe pain, perhaps. What do you think?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Please? It'll be great! I'll summon one now!" Grabbing his hand, Rin rushed outside; where she immediately cut open her thumb. Letting the blood dribble from the cut, she drew the magic circle. "_Achyth yrath chreth, muith Iauth lyegaroth!_" She chanted the incantation; arm extended and palm down, as shining light billowed out from the circle. Rin winced as she felt pain shoot up her arm. "Tch…normally Chains are easy to pull from the Abyss…" Rin hissed.

Brayden watched the young summoner bite her lip as she took a deep breath. "Rin, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm fine! I won't give up!" She answered without looking back. _A stronger incantation maybe? The one I used before to summon Veidath all those years ago wasn't exactly the strongest in the book…_ "_Iscida sicocaq resodeni axerul, vidiropi noamo!_" She called, her dark blue eyes filled with determination. The light shone brighter. More light flickered out from the magic circle; as another jolt of pain was sent through her arm. _Shoot! An even stronger incantation perhaps? What the hell am I pulling from the Abyss; something like one of Glen Baskerville's original five Chains? _"Kuh…one more time, and I should be able to summon it! _Iscida sicocaq resodeni axerul, vidiropi noamo!_" A blast of white light shot out from the magic circle. When it faded; a giant two-headed adder was coiled in the center of where the magic circle has been. One head had glowing yellow eyes and two small, gleaming fangs protruding from its upper jaw. The other head had gleaming green eyes and two small, gleaming fangs protruding from its lower jaw.

Brayden stared at the Chain that Rin had summoned. It stared back at him with two pairs of unwavering eyes. A forked tongue slithered out from one of the heads' mouths as it slowly uncoiled itself; heads down. Arcane. That was the name that floated in to Rin's mind. "Arcane." She whispered softly. The adder Chain swiveled its heads towards her; as she backed up to stand in front of Brayden; her dark blue eyes narrowed. "Arcane." She repeated.

Rin felt Nanirine stirring from her sleep. Nanirine was a phoenix; a creature known for its powerful resurrection skills. Arcane was an adder; a creature known for healing. Perfect; a healing Chain for Brayden. "Arcane, I summoned you from the Abyss." She stated. She let out a sharp, shrill whistle. Veidath escaped from the open door at her call, and landed on her shoulder. "Veidath, go and fetch Mama's extra Blood-Sealing Mirror." She murmured to the shadow bird. Fluttering its wings, it took off back to the house. Arcane slithered towards the little girl; flickering both of its tongues.

"I summoned you from the Abyss, Arcane. Please listen to my request." Rin said. Arcane stopped and stared at the little girl with glowing eyes. Veidath returned; the shiny surface of the mirror catching in the light as it hung from the shadow bird's long beak from a golden chain. Veidath dropped it in to the palm of her hand and perched on her shoulder. She held up the Blood-Sealing Mirror. "Please make a Contract with Brayden. He was very sick before, and I'm worried that he'll fall to his sickness again! So please, Arcane, become his Chain; and lend him your healing power."

_I sense….Nanirine…_A hissing sound echoed in her head. It was a sharp voice, yet dull. Loud, yet quiet. Her head began to throb; as she winced. "It hurts. Your voice is hurting my head."

_Send Nanirine out. Send Nanirine out…_Brayden noticed that she was clutching herself with crossed arms; shuddering. "Didn't you hear me, Arcane? Your voice is hurting my head! Make a decision; please make a Contract with Brayden!" Nanirine was stirring again. A pulse of energy coursed through her; as Nanirine woke up. Rin sighed, as black energy blossomed from her body. "You've woken up Nanirine now. So now, please answer."

Arcane stared at them; flickering out its twin forked tongues as it slithered closer to them. "Rin, it's fine. I don't need to make a Contract, don't push yourself to persuade Arcane!" Brayden pleaded softly to her.

"No!" She said stubbornly. "I summoned this Chain especially for you; I want you to be healthy and live long!" She glared up at the two-headed adder with dark blue eyes. "Make your choice now! If you don't wish to form a Contract, then I will send you back to the Abyss!"

Arcane tilted its left head to the side slightly. _Very well._ Rin's eyes lit up; despite the pain that shot through her head from Arcane's whispering voice.

•

The Contract was complete. The Blood-Sealing Mirror hung around Brayden's neck from a golden chain. "It's done. The Contract has been completed." Rin smiled.

Brayden returned her smile. "Thanks Rin. Thanks for summoning Arcane for me."

Rin grinned cheerfully, and gently touched her hand to his face. "I love Brayden the most! Brayden is my most precious person, and he was the one who stayed by my side! If it means protecting Brayden, then I will do anything!"

Brayden rested his hand on her head. "I know. I treasure Rin the most as well."

* * *

><p><em>In a country of roses; where they bloom so brightly,<br>lives a little girl the age of only eighteen.  
>When the roses bloom,<br>she'd laugh and dance in the sun,  
>with him right there with her.<br>She'd treasure the days,  
>for he was at her side.<br>This little girl; is finally with him.  
>The little princess.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_Okay, finally done! :D This was the proper ending to Country of Roses. If you want a more sad ending, there is an alternate ending. Anyway, Brayden, you should be at school; but don't be away too often, okay? After that little reunion a while ago, I haven't seen you around too often, but I hope you're doing well. ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate Ending

_In a country of roses; where they bloom so brightly,  
>lives a little girl the age of only eighteen.<br>When the roses bloom,  
>she'd stand there; watching with an unwavering gaze.<br>She'd only stare in to the sky,  
>and quietly wish for him to return.<br>This little girl; has been waiting for him for three years.  
>The little princess.<em>

"Hey, you've got a cute face. Wanna come and play around with us?" A spiky-haired blonde boy crooned in her ear; pinning her to the brick wall. His fingers ran through her pitch black hair; as the other boys behind chuckled. Dark blue gaze scanning over them, she sighed.

"You're annoying."

The blonde-haired boy blinked. "W-What?"

"You're too loud. And your breath reeks. Eat a package of mints or something."

"Bitch!" He snarled; raising a hand to hit her. She stared at him with a cold stare.

"Nanirine. Kill them." She said with an expression that was clearly unamused. She smiled very slightly as purple and black flames leaped out from the ground around the boys; snapping at their clothes and flesh as the flames devoured them. Their screams reached her ears; but why should she care if the flames ate them up? They made the wrong choice when they snatched her off the sidewalk when she was shopping. This was what they deserved. Why should people like them live, and someone like him die? Tote bag clenched in her hand, she briskly made her way back to her home.

•

"Sorry I use your power to kill people," Rin Light murmured quietly as she walked towards the house shrouded in mist. "Nanirine, you don't like killing people without reason, right?"

She felt the soul of Nanirine shift slightly within her body. "I guess…the insanity is taking over. Slowly and silently; like a virus," Her hand clenched tighter around the straps of the tote bag she held. "Ever since he died, I've become awfully oblivious and blind of my surroundings. I kill people without even realizing it. Isn't this terrible? What have I become?" A thick mist set over her; as she reached her house. Unlocking the door, she retreated in to her safe home; shutting the door behind her. "Mama? Papa? Are you home?" There wasn't any answer. Dropping her tote bag, she made her way up to her bedroom; where she collapsed on to the soft blankets that were strewn over the mattress. She crumpled in to a ball; hugging her knees tightly. "He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have. He's not dead. No, he's not dead. He's not dead, right? Right, Nanirine?" She burrowed her head in to her knees. "But…it's been three years. And he…hasn't come back?"

•

_15-year old Rin Light hurried in to the clean hospital; a bundle of red roses in her arms. She ducked from the gazes of the nurses and doctors, as she reached the room where Brayden was. Opening it, she saw that it was empty. The bed where Brayden would be patiently waiting for her was empty; only the black shadow bird that she had summoned to keep him company remained; still perched loyally on the bedpost. "Veidath, you're here?" Blinking, she turned and waved to catch the attention of a nurse. A petite, redheaded nurse walked over to her. "Yes?"_

"_My friend Brayden was in this room, but now he's gone! Was he released from the hospital? Where is he? Oh! He'll like these roses; I picked them from the rose garden we go to! Is he hiding somewhere? Can you help me find him?" Rin asked; smiling widely. The nurse's expression fell._

"_Um…I'm very sorry, sweetie, but your friend is gone." She said gently; placing a hand on Rin's shoulder._

"_Eh? Brayden's gone? Where did he go?" She asked curiously; tilting her head to the side. "Is he hiding?"_

"_N-No." Sympathy welled up in her heart, as she hugged the black-haired girl. "Your friend…is no longer with us. You'll never see him again. That patient died yesterday night. His funeral will be held here tomorrow. Will…you come?"_

_Rin slowly felt her words sink in. _No way…Brayden is…? _Rin pushed the nurse away. "You're lying! You're lying! Brayden would never die! He...Brayden made a promise to me! Stop lying to me! I hate liars the most!" Rin broke out of the nurse's grip and raced away done the hall; her hands tightening around the thorny stems of the roses. She felt the stings from the cuts as blood dribbled out slowly from the wounds. Bursting out the door, she tore her way towards the forest by her house. _Brayden…you're there, aren't you? Waiting for me at the roses, right? Brayden…Brayden! Please be there!_ She was gasping for breath when she reached the rose garden in the forest. No one was there. Just the red roses and the two blue roses. "No…Brayden isn't here? He's…really dead?" She whispered. She dropped the bouquet of roses to the ground; the blood splattering the green grass. She fell to her knees, clutching at her chest. She sobbed quietly; all alone; at the rose garden that she loved; the only one with her was her shadow bird._

•

Three years passed after she found out that Brayden had died. Eighteen years old; and colder than ever. She cared for the rose garden; because that's what Brayden would want her to do. She had asked a friend of her parents to construct a marble grave for her; which she planted in the heart of the large rose patch. She visited it every day, but Rin never accepted the fact that Brayden was dead. She kept on believing that he was only away; and that he would return. Veidath stayed at the grave in the forest; keeping guard. "I'm still waiting for you to come back, Brayden." Rin whispered; still curled up on her bed. "Please, please, come back soon. I miss you a lot. You aren't a liar, right? That nurse was a liar. I…I hate liars the most!" Her tone softened. "And Brayden is my most precious friend. I care about Brayden the most. 'Coz Brayden was there when I was alone. Brayden was there when I was bullied for being different. He always told the truth, and he was kind. Brayden's smile was the best." Tears ran down her face. "Oh…I'm crying." Sitting up, she wiped her tears away with her blanket. "I've been waiting for your return for three years." Standing up, she went back downstairs, slipped on her shoes and exited her house to go to the rose garden. When she got to the clearing, the mist lifted; letting the golden sunlight filter in through the leaves and shine on the shiny marble grave. The sun was slowly drowning beneath the horizon; sending streaks of multiple colours in to the sky. Veidath was perched there; with its unblinking yellow eyes and dark aura. Walking through the thorny flowers; she felt them cut her legs as she got to the two blue roses at the foot of the grave. "Hey Veidath. Keeping guard?" She smiled slightly; as she lied down in the roses; curled up at the grave; one hand pressed against the cold marble. Black hair splayed out and dark blue eyes closed, little Rin Light; wearing a black skirt and top, gently fell asleep. Scarlet blood trickled lightly from the wounds on her legs; slipping down in to the flowers, as Veidath fluttered its wings with a loud caw.

_In a country of roses; where they bloom so brightly,  
>lives a little girl the age of only eighteen.<br>When the sun sets,  
>she'd lie there; right next to him.<br>She'd only close her eyes,  
>and stay there by his side.<br>This little girl; has waited for him for three years.  
>The little princess.<em>

_**A/N: **__A continuation of my used-to-be-one-shot. xD Kind of a sad ending; but don't worry, Brayden didn't die. And I hope he doesn't die anytime soon. I don't own Pandora Hearts. Dedication to Brayden. ~ Brayden, you're back at school now, and I'm really happy. ^^ We saw each other at homeroom when we went to get out report cards; just like a reunion, huh? See you at school tomorrow. ~ _


End file.
